Dead drop
Dead Drops are short encrypted audio recordings left all over Empire City in inFamous and New Marais in inFamous 2. inFAMOUS In the first game, dead drops were attached to communication satellite dishes by the NSA agent John White as he investigated the terrorist organization known as the First Sons. While working for the Sons, John was ordered to set up a large number of unmonitored satellite dishes throughout the city, so he attached miniature audio drives to them to pass information along to his handlers. Unfortunately, due to John's disapearance following The Blast, the Dead Drops were never picked up by the NSA. Once Cole gains a decryption program for his all-purpose phone, he can travel the city and find all 32, hopefully learning something about his enemies along the way. The Dead Drops provide a unique source to, among other things, the history of the First Sons, audio recordings of Kessler's experiments, the relationship between Kessler and Sasha, and last, but not least, the Ray Sphere. Through the last Dead Drop, "A message for John White." Cole learns that John was ordered back to the NSA by Director Houston but he plaintively refused as he still hadn't recovered the Ray Sphere. The drops don't play any part in the development of the story and Cole doesn't show any sign of retaining the information received by them. Some seem to have been just made, such as the drop about the Voice of Survival's death. This may suggest that John had to make them on a timed basis, and thus, didn't have classified information all the time. Messages For a full list of the messages, see Dead Drop messages. inFamous2 Dead Drops make a return in Infamous 2. Here instead of simply having to find satelite dishes Cole will have to find pidgeons that have encrypted Thumb Drives tied to collars on their necks and knock them out with a Electromagnetic Shockwaves. Unlike the first game you cannot locate them using your sonar, and messages may differ depending on actions made during a save brought over from the original inFamous. Strategy There are 32 Dead Drops scattered through Empire City; 13 in the Neon, 14 in the Warren, and 5 in the Historic District. While they would have been hard to find without any help, the signals they let out creates a "pulse" that Cole easily can track with Radar Pulse, pinpointing the general direction of a Dead Drop even though he's far from it. A good way of finding them without the map below is to track them out during story- and side-missions, and if any is left ride the train rails and explore all the areas the train rails does not cover. A good thing is to write down where you found all the dead drops, in this way you know which islands the dead drops left would be on. Map Trophies There are three trophies pertaining to finding the dead drops. All of these trophies are bronze. *'Just Scratched the Surface'- all drops in Neon *'Further Down the Rabbit Hole'- all drops in the Warren *'You're so Sly'- all drops in the Historic District. Trivia *The Trophy for finding all of the Dead Drops in the Historic District is called "You're So Sly" and is a reference to Sucker Punch's Sly Cooper series. *The Dead Drops are most likely modeled after the Clue Bottles in the Sly Cooper series. In the Sly Cooper series, the clue bottles made a slight tinking sound when near them similar to the sonar sound the Dead Drops make when you are near them. See also *Dead Drop Messages Category:Article stubs Category:Collectibles